debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Psychiatrist
|-|Normal= |-|Phase 1= |-|Phase 3= Summary The Psychiatrist is a main character in Katana Zero. In game, he is the one who gives Subject Zero his Chronos and acts as his Psychiatrist. He also gives Zero assignments that he must do each day. Depending on what you do in game, you can unlock a secret boss fight with the Psychiatrist. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B | At least 9-A to 8-C, likely far higher Name: The Psychiatrist (Real name is Unknown) Origin: Katana Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Psychiatrist, Unknown Drug User Attack Potency: Human Level | Wall Level (Capable of killing Subject Zero, claims that he is stronger then Chronos) | At least Small Building Level to Building level via size, likely far higher (Warped the background during his boss fight, which seems to be a city) Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D | 3-D Travel Speed: Normal Human | Relativistic (Can keep up with Subject Zero) | Relativistic Attack Speed: Normal Human | Speed of Light | Speed of Light Combat Speed: Normal Human | Relativistic | Relativistic Reaction Speed: Normal Human | Relativistic | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class | At least Small Building Class to Building Class, likely far higher Durability: Human Level | Wall Level | At least Small Building Level to Building level, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown | High | High Range: Standard Melee Range | At least tens of meters | Unknown (Affected the entire mental plane, which contained a city) Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Can attack people on a mental plane) | Same as before plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Intangibility (Subject Zero is incapable of harming him), Portal Creation, Can create arms, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1, seems to be unaffected by Zero's time loops), Energy Projection, Duplication (As seen here), Reality Warping, Death Manipulation (Subject Zero fails to attack his eyes in time, he will die instantly), Perception Manipulation (Messed with Subject Zero's perception), Danmaku (Can fire many energy blasts at once), Transformation (Via turning into his mutant form) | Same as before plus Large Size (Type 1), Can create needles Standard Equipment: Chronos and a unknown drug Intelligence: Genius (Has tons of knowledge on the goverment and psychology.) Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses, has a temper | If he takes too much damage, he will go into his mutant form | Has a very noticeable weak spot Key: Base | Phase 1 | Phase 3 Others Notable Victories: Lazaar (Sonic SatAM) - Lazaar's Profile (Both were at 10-B, speed was equalized, and both started 5 meters apart from eachother) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Katana ZERO Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Boss Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Superhumans Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Geniuses